The present disclosure relates to a technology for performing communication between a terminal device and a communication apparatus through a relay server system.
There is a system having a host computer and a printer. When the printer receives a drive set command from the host computer, the printer sets a condition to transmit a drive packet. As a result, for example, only in a case where the status of the printer changes, the printer transmits a drive packet representing the corresponding status to the host computer.